Just Now Realized
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: It will turn out to be a romance soon. It's a Yolizzy and Takari. Anyway, a new nightclub opens up and Yolei and Izzy are asked by the most popular students. But they don't know what's really up their sleeves.
1. Just Now Realized Part 1

****

Just Now Realized

__

Disclaimer: Duh! The usual, I don't own Digimon in any way, shape or form. Which is a complete and total bummer, let me tell you!

The digidestined had grown a bit. TK a foot or two and a few inches to spare. He was now an 8th grader, but sometimes mistaken for being a senior being near 6 feet, even taller than Matt. Cody grew up a bit too, up to 5'7, and he was in 6th grade so now he wasn't always a 'shorty'. He played in many kendo tournaments, and though he wasn't the best, he won quite a few awards. Yolei was pretty much the same, but worked with her parents at their store to pay off all that food she took to her friends and her digimon. She's till working on it. Davis and TK still dueled over Kari, but TK never had to fight hard. It was a given she liked him more. Kari was in a bunch of clubs and teams, she was on the dance team, the photo club and she was also in drama club. Ken was still an awesome soccer player, better than Davis, but not better than Tai. He was the captain on the team and Davis was the co-captain. Ken was also a judo master and still the genius he always been, just this time, he was a _good_ genius and not an evil genius anymore. He was even on the student body council, the student treasurer.

{AN: I'm trying to be accurate as possible with their ages/grades. I mean, they never really say how old everyone is in the show.} Joe had just graduated from High School and started at the University and studying even harder than before to become a doctor. For extra practice, he worked as an orderly at the hospital and to get over his fear of blood. Tai was still a great soccer player. When he wasn't at practice or school, he was a waiter at a restaurant. (GameGirl tries to imagine Tai as a waiter…) He, Sora and Matt were seniors. Sora kept helping her mom at the flower shop and began to like the smelly old flowers. Matt was still a rock star. When he and his band didn't have a concert, they would sometimes go to the hospital and nursing home to play for the patients, just to be nice. Izzy was a tenth grader and was still a computer genius. He did grow a bit, he was about the same size of T.K. He worked at an electronics store (go fig). Mimi still lived in New York and started making lots of new friends there, but still took time to get in touch with the digidestined. She worked part time at a jewelry store in the mall and she was in the eleventh grade. She started to develop a relationship with Michael, also in the eleventh grade. Michael worked in the mall also, at music store. {I'm not sure, but Michael seems to me like he's a musician. I mean, he said something about the violin while he was talking to the others about the digimon emperor. It was either music store or a polo store…}

There was a really hot new dance club opening and it was going to open for the youth only. It was going to be alcohol and smoke free. Kids were talking about it non-stop. The dance club was going to open in about three more weeks and they just could hardly wait. TK was going to ask Kari to the first chance he got so Davis wouldn't beat him.

"Hey, Kariiiiii!" Davis shouted after Kari, who was headed to her class.

"Oh, no," she groaned, picking up her pace. "I need to get to class, Davis, sorry!"

"Kari, will you go out," TK practiced, walking down the corner, "no, that's no good, Yo, Kari baby, wanna go---no, that's too much like Matt. Man--I never thought this would be so hard and I knew Kari for _how_ long?!!!" He turned the corner to see Kari running away from Davis. She nearly collided into him. "Hi Kari!"

"TK--your timing's--" He grabbed her hand before she could finish and took her around the corner.

"TJ, what do you think you're doin'?!" Davis demanded.

They ran down the hall.

"Hey, no running!" someone ordered.

"Perfect," Kari finally said.

"Kari, I need to ask you something before you-know-who beats me to it." TK said.

"Okay, shoot."

"TI, come back here!" Davis' voice echoed down the hall.

"Oh, man," TK groaned, then took a deep breath "Kari, willyougowithmetothedance?!" he said very fast and loud.

"Of course I will, silly!" Kari laughed.

TK breathed in a sigh of relief. "Oh, good."

"What did you think I'd say?" Kari demanded, folding her arms, "I mean, do you even have to ask? After all, how long have you known me anyway?" 

TK smiled, "yeah…well…"

"There you are!" Davis grunted as he turned the corner and came up to them. "Oh no…you didn't, did you?"

"Actually, he did." Kari said, smiling at TK and taking his hand.

"You dork!" Davis snapped, "I was going to ask Kari!"

"Well, looks like I beat you to it, didn't I?" TK asked.

"Why you-you-you--I'm never gonna forget this, TJ!"

"It's TK!" both TK and Kari roared.

Kari sighed and squeezed TK's hand, "will you walk me to my class, TK?"

"Sure." He squeezed back, "if you excuse me Dav-vis," he said smartly, accenting his name, "but I'm going to take MY date, Kari, _MY_ date to her class now!" He left with Kari, talking about everything and anything.

"Kari, why do you hate me?!" Davis cried, jerking his head back, "what's wrong with me?!" he heard whispering and talking and laughing and giggling behind him. He turned around to see Cody talking to three girls. _What the?_ Davis thought, _since when was Cody a big man on campus?_

"Oh, Cody," a girl with short black hair began, "you'd think it's okay if I come over to practice?"

"Sure," Cody replied.

"Not a chance, Beth, if you're going, _I'm_ going!" a girl with a red ponytail snapped.

"You can come too, Courtney." Cody said.

"Then I'm going!" the third cried. She had her brown hair down past her shoulders;

"You're all welcome," Cody said with a big smile, "I'm sure my grandfather wouldn't mind."

"Cody!" Davis shouted, walking to him, "I've gotta talk to you man!"

"Forget it Davis, I'm not loaning you any money," Cody said, folding his arms, "you still need to pay me back!"

The girls giggled.

"I don't need any money--well, actually I do--but that's not what I want to talk to you about!" Davis cried.

Cody sighed, "okay fine. I'll be right back, okay girls?" 

"Okay, Cody," Beth said and then the girls started talking about how cute Cody was.

"Cody, why does Kari hate me?" Davis asked.

"What?!" Cody demanded, "you interrupted my conversation to ask me that?!"

"I'm serious, I wanna know why she hates me!"

Cody groaned, "Davis, Kari doesn't hate you. She just, well, she just likes TK a lot better, that's all."

"But what does he have that I don't!?"

"For one thing," Cody began, "he has manners and he's got a sense of humor and oh yeah, girls think he's better looking…"

"Argh! Cody, you're no help at all!"

"I speak the truth, man," Cody folded his arms.

"Don't you remember what Joe said to you about good and bad lies?!" he demanded.

"Well, yeah," Cody said, "but I don't want to get in that habit or my grandfather will get very mad at me!"

"Okay fine," he groaned, "hey, how do you know those girls?" he pointed to the trio behind him.

"They're in my Kendo class," he replied, looking over his shoulder to flash them all a smile. They all blushed and winked back at him.

"Girls take Kendo?" Davis gasped, "I didn't know that!"

"Sure, if they want to," he turned his head back to him. "My grandfather doesn't seem to mind. He'll teach anybody."

"Wow, can you set me up with one of them?" Davis asked.

"No!"

"Well, can I at least take your grandfather's class?"

Cody muffled a laugh, "no way!" and then he turned to talk to the girls more. "Sorry, girls. Did you miss me?" Cody used to be shy and quiet, especially when the girls first joined the class. When his grandfather noticed this, he took the opportunity to make Cody work with each of them and eventually they all started to flock around him. It didn't take long for Cody to get over his shyness. However, he was still a bit shy around other girls he didn't know.

"Of course we did!" they rang out in unison.

Davis hung his head in defeat and sighed.

*******************************************

Yolei couldn't believe it. "Really?"

Joey Kiso smiled and leaned forward, "what do you say, Yolei?"

Yolei returned the smile and thought for a while. Joey Kiso was the cutest guy in school and a grade above her. He played every sport she could think of and he excelled in it. He was probably even a better soccer player than Tai. But she had to wonder why he asked her, of all people. She hardly even knew him even though he was the 10th grade student president. Her first crush was Ken and then she found out he was the digimon Emperor. It took a lot of guts for her to get over him and finally forgive him. But she realized he was hurt more than any of the digidestined. She didn't talk to him much, because she thought it was better for him to have a little space. He almost destroyed his kindness all those years ago, himself and Wormmon. Ken understood why she couldn't forgive him at first, hell, he couldn't even forgive himself. She also had a crush on Michael, Mimi's American friend. But she knew they were getting closer and they were all the way in America. It would be ver hard to make a long distance relationship. But then, there was Izzy. She always secretly admired him, though she wouldn't admit it to anybody. He was so different than the other guys she knew. He was smart, funny and nice and very cute. He always had a special smile just for her whenever she was around. He understood her more and she felt like she could tell him anything. The worked as partners in the computer club and loved all her ideas and input. She was hoping he would ask her. She just now realized that she wanted to be with him and no one else, but would they ever have a real relationship?

"Whaddya say?" Joey repeated.

Yolei sighed. When would she ever get another opportunity to be with Joey? And besides, Izzy seemed to be the guy that didn't like going to parties and dances. He'd never ask her. He'd rather be at home researching a cure for the common cold or something.

"Sure," she said, "pick me up at 7:00."

*****************

Izzy nearly jumped out of his skin, "what?"

"I'm sure you heard me," Jessica Kasuma said with a smile. She had the most beautiful long wavy blond hair and aqua colored eyes. She was on the dance team and the cheerleading squad. Guys adored her. She ran her hand through her long blond locks and batted her eyelashes at Izzy, making him gulp. "Well, what do you say Izzy?"

Izzy's face turned beet red. He might be the captain of the computer club and a total genius, but he was perhaps the shiest guy in the tenth grade. Izzy was also in the student council as the vice president. Here she was, Jessica Kasuma, the cutest girl in the tenth grade, asking him to a party. There would be no way he could go and be able to be himself. She was just too, well, cute. If there was any girl in school he could be around and still be himself it would be Yolei. He never had much luck with girls, like she boys. 

Mimi was always too sophisticated for him and wanted attention all the time. She didn't understand why he took time to try to figure out things rather than to hold her hand or whatever it was that she wanted. He didn't mean to ignore her, he was actually trying to help everyone in his own special way. Didn't' she see that? And there was Sora, but there was no way he could hook up with her with Tai around. It didn't take a genius to know that they had some kind of special bond. Everyone knew that. When Kari was found, the same thing happened. Sure, he thought she was cute, but she was Tai's little sister for crying out loud. Tai wouldn't let him go near her. He only trusted TK near her. Especially when Matt was unable to watch her and when they were all separated during the time they were fighting the dark masters. 

Then he met Yolei. What caught his eye at first was her purple hair. It reminded him of his crest. She was a bit shy too but what made her different from all the others was that she liked his ideas. She respected, even admired his skills. Because she had them too. He was even jealous when she started falling for Ken. Oh yes, he was. He never thought he would get jealous, but he was. She was falling for some guy she never knew but he was there right under her nose. When she found out that he was the digimon Emperor, she still was crushing on him a bit. Ironically, perhaps they were both geniuses, they became best friends. {That might sound a bit odd, but Tai and Matt became best friends and they were total opposits!} However, he'd never get the guts to ask her to the party or ask her out ever. Their relationship would never be more. They'd be learning more computer things together in the computer club forever and they'll never go out to a movie, dance, party or even for a walk in the park. He just now realized that it was she he really wanted and no one else, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way.

"Come on, Izzy." Jessica said, "come with me, won't you?"

Izzy sighed and looked up at Jessica, ran his hand through his hair and said, "well, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

**************************************

Kari skipped all the way home. When she opened her door and kicked her shoes off, she twirled around in circles. She was just too happy. Her parents were at work and Tai at practice. Kari had to talk to somebody about the good news. She picked up the phone and called Yolei.

"Hello?" Yolei's voice answered.

"Yolei! It's Kari. Boy, do I have good news!"

"I have good news too." Yolei said, "but you called me so you go first."

"TK asked me to the dance!" she beamed.

Yolei laughed, "I'm not surprised. I honestly can't see you with anyone else." She said, "you two are," she nearly choked on the next word, "_perfect_ together. Just perfect." She felt perfect near Izzy. At least, that was what it seemed like.

"Yeah, me neither." Kari said, "but still, it was nice to get asked. So tell me, what's your story?"

"Joey Kiso asked me."

"He did? No way!"

"Way."

"Unbelievable!"

"Tell me about it," her voice hardly had any enthusiasm.

Kari caught on her attitude quickly, "okay, what's wrong?"

"What?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, Yolei. What's the matter?"

"Well, I was hoping to get asked by Izzy."

"You could have just said to Joey---" Kari began but Yolei cut her off immediately.

"Kari, come on!" Yolei strained, "This is Joey Kiso we're talkin' about! He's very popular, I mean, no one says no to Joey Kiso!" she sighed, "besides, Izzy never would have asked me anyway. I guess he just doesn't like to dance."

"I suppose you're right," Kari agreed reluctantly with a sigh. She changed the subject, "you wanna go shopping to get an outfit?"

"Isn't it casual?" Yolei asked

"Yeah, but you have to get a new outfit to wear at the opening night of the only hottest new dance club!" Kari nearly shouted into the phone, "I'm not hanging up until you say yes!"

"Kari…" Yolei moaned.

"Come, on, Yolei!" Kari begged, "you're my best friend; that's what best friends do!"

"Alright," Yolei said, "you talked me into it! We can start shopping next week!"

"Let the shopping games begin!" Kari announced, raising her voice.

"Thanks, Kari. I'd better get going now."

"See you later, bye." When Kari hung up, she raised her arms said joyfully, "Yes!!" 

"Bye." Yolei hung up and folded her arms over knees. "Oh, Izzy, if only you asked me first…"

*************************************************

****

WEEK TWO (One week until the dance)

"Hey, Yolei," Kari said, "Let's go shopping tonight, okay? We have just one more week until the dance."

"Sure, Kari." Yolei said, about to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!?" Kari demanded, her hands on his hips.

"Come on, Kari," Yolei closed her locker and leaned her back to it. The ringlets and sides of her hair was pulled back in a barette. "It's just a simple one night party at nightclub, not the prom, for goodness sake! Loosen up, girlfriend!" she pushed her glasses up on her nose. She got her old wide-circular lenses and frames replaced with a smaller pair and cute rectangular lenses with a shiny gold and blue shimmer. (AN: Maybe giving her contacts is what I should have done, but personally, I think glasses are cooler with all those new frames! I like my glasses because I think they add character! So there!). For a braniac, Yolei had quite a nice body. She was tall and slender now and her complexion very clean and fresh. She didn't wear make up very often except for lip gloss for when her lips felt dry. She wore a green turtleneck, black vest and a black skirt that went to her knees and black dress shoes.

"Hey! It's a very important night, okay," Kari said defensively, "I just want it to be well, _perfect._ You know what, Yolei?"

"What?"

"I just realized something. I can't believe I never thought of it before," Kari smiled, "but, TK and I are getting closer, you know and, he's a very great guy. I feel like a totally different, better person when I'm near him. You know, when we were younger and the first time I came in the digiworld, he saved my life."

"He did?" Yolei asked. "Wow!"

"I know, but 'wow' doesn't even comprehend it," Kari said with a smile and a tear forming in her eye, "I never would have made it if it wasn't for him. I got sick in the digiworld and passed out, you see. We split up to cover more ground and Tai and Matt were fighting. When I got sick, Tai and Izzy went to find medicine for me and TK and Sora stayed with me." Kari explained, tucking a lock of her light brown hair behind her ear. Her hair was still the same style, but a bit longer. She had a small yellow hair jewel on one side. (I love those hair jewels, yo know, the ones that stick on your hair! I have dozens of 'em!). She wore a black sleevless shirt with a pink butterfly on the front and blue jeans and white tennis shoes. "Then Machinedramon made a mess of the city and we fell under ground. I passed out, again, but TK stayed with me the whole time, while I was asleep and even after I woke up. Everyone was turned into dolls except us, but he hung around to protect me."

"What a guy," Yolei said, happy and jealous. _Why can't I ever meet a guy like that?_

"He saved me again, you know. That time I was missing."

"Yeah, sorry, Kari. We tried to get to ya, but Davis was being a pain!" Yolei said, "we didn't know where you were!"

"Don't worry, Yolei," Kari said with a small smile, "even _I _didn't know where I was! I saw these creatures called Scubamon and I saved them and then they tried to kidnap me."

"What a bunch of jerks!" Yolei hissed under her breath, "I guess I can see why you hate the beach so much!"

Kari laughed, "Yeah…but TK rescued me. I owe him my life, you know." She put her hand to her mouth and bowed her head in thought, sighed and raised it again, "that's why, Yolei, that's why I want this night to be perfect. Nothing can go wrong. TK means a lot to me and I want everything flawless so he can remember it."

Yolei smiled and took Kari's hands, "Kari, I understand you want everything perfect, but listen, you've know TK for years! You have a very special relationship. He cares a lot about you, I can tell. You're so lucky, Kari, don't you know how lucky you are to have someone like TK?" Yolei asked her and thought, _I can't believe I'm saying this!_ "He's a wonderful guy and I must admit, I'm jealous! I wish I had someone like TK, someone I could count on, someone who believed in me, someone thought would make me laugh. _You and TK_ have that and I'm sure whatever you wear and however that night turns out, TK won't forget it!" Yolei laughed, "if you wear rags or the lights go out, TK will still be your friend and that's very special Kari, so don't' you worry about how the night turns out, okay? You just keep believing in TK, understand?"

Kari sniffed and wiped a tear, "thanks, Yolei and you're right. I am lucky-shucks, I don't need a new outfit, I've got one at home!"

"Are you kidding me?" Yolei demanded, dropping Kari's hands to put her fists on her hips, "you begged me to go shopping with you and that's what I'm gonna do! Besides, I'm going with Joey Kiso and he's _nothing_ like TK! I want to make a good impression!"

Kari had to laugh, "alright, but for you and for no one else!"

"Alright!" the two best friends shared a quick hug before heading to their next class. Lunch would be right after that class. "We'll talk more at lunch," Yolei said, "I'd better get to class! I need to set up for chemistry."

"Yeah and I want to stretch before dance class starts," Kari said, "see you at lunch!" she smiled and turned around. Kari had no idea what was waiting for her in next period.

******************************

As Kari was stretching, she heard some giggling and gossiping in a corner. She decided she should go over there and say, "hey, what's the big secret" and laugh, but instead waited and eavesdropped while she was stretching, pretending she heard nothing.

"You did what, Jessica?" a girl asked.

"Well," Jessica bragged, "I asked Izzy to the dance and he said yes, but I'm afraid we won't go because I," she faked a cough, "will suddenly come down with the flu!"

The girls laughed.

"Izzy? He's so cute!" another girl beamed.

"Yes, but Joey's cuter," Jessica went on, "so I'll be going with him instead! After all, he is my boyfriend."

Kari almost stood up, but waited to hear the rest.

"He is?" girls asked.

"Oh yes, he asked Yolei to the dance, but he's going to stand her up!" Jessica laughed, "and then while Izzy and Yolei are sitting at home, lost in cyberland, bored to death and crying, I'll be dancing with Joey!" she laughed again and sighed, "those two _losers_ will be the laughing stock for the rest of the school year!"

Kari heared quite enough. She stood up and stormed up to her.

"Yes, Kari?" Jessica asked, thinking she needed help on her dancing moves, "would you like me to properly do a plee-eh?" (I took ballet and I don't know how to spell it!)

"You're a bitch, Jessica Kasuma!" Kari snarled, "you happen to be talking about my best friend and I don't appreciate it!"

"I don't really give a damn what you think, Hikari Kamiya." Jessica snarled back.

"I should have known this was gonna be a joke," Kari said, "I'm telling Yolei all about this and--"

"Don't you dare!" Jessica shouted, stepping into Kari's personal space, their faces inches away. Kari almost bit her nose off. Kari's nose was steaming out smoke as she growled under her breath. "Because if you do, I'll see you cut from the dance team!"

"You can't do that!" Kari cried, "I'm half this team!"

"So?"

"Actually, she is pretty good, Jessica," someone put in, who was a pretty bad dancer, but still loved it anyway.

"Who asked you, Miss Clumsy Whumsy?" Jessica snapped.

The girl gasped and quickly shut up.

"Who the hell do you think you are, putting people down like that?" Kari demanded, "you think you're some high and mighty priestess? Huh, you think you can just ruin peoples lives? Huh, you think that you can embarrass people for your own cheap entertainment?" Kari pushed her every time she asked her a question and then shoved her harder as she said, "Well, I won't let you get away with it!" She shoved her so hard she fell in balancing bars and hit her head.

Girls screamed and went to the sides, waiting for a fight. Half rooted for Kari and half rooted for Jessica. Jessica groaned and pulled herself, "you'll pay for that!" she went to pull Kari's hair, but Kari smacked her across the face.

"With what?" Kari demanded, "come on, try to make a fool of me, Jessica!" Kari smacked her again. The teacher was still in the locker room checking on what music to play and what to teach so she had no idea what was going on.

Jessica snarled and tripped Kari and then got on top of her to begin scratching her face. Screaming, Kari laughed, even though it hurt a bit, she said, "careful, you'll break a nail!" then stretched her fingers as she put her whole hand on Jessica's face and pushed her back and then punched her in the stomach.

"Yeah, go Kari!" a girl cheered.

Jessica fell back, holding her gut.

Kari picked up a black cane they used as a prop and whacked Jessica with it. Courtney, one of the girls who was in Cody's class gasped and said, "Hey, I think she took Cody's class!"

The teacher finally came in, "okay girls, today we are," she saw what was going on and screamed, "what on Earth!"

Kari quickly dropped the cane and turned around. "Jessica---"

"Don't worry, Miss Pokiwa," the one awkward dancer said, "Jessica and Kari were just teaching us a new dance routine."

"Dance routine?" the teacher wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah---," she said, "um, it's a medieval kind of dance---see, the cane Kari was using, it's actually supposed to be a sword and Jessica and Kari were supposed to be, welll--"

"Feudin'!" another said, "Kari's, um, Joan of Arc and Jessica's a witch!"

Jessica groaned and Kari laughed, _couldn't put it any better myself! _Kari thought.

"That's right, Kari's in drama club," the awkward dancer said, "you know and she's just giving us an idea! She's very creative, Miss Pokiwa," she looked at Jessica with a glare, "she's half this team!" 

The teacher smiled, "well, I'm glad to hear that. But, Miss Kamiya, keep the acting in drama club, shall we?"

"Yes Ma'am." Kari said.

"Alright, line up," she went to play the tape.

Courty smiled at Kari, "have you taken Cody's Kendo class?"

"No, but I know Cody pretty well." Kari said.

"Funny, you seem to have a good touch with that cane!" Courtney gave her a thumb-sup, "but let me warn you, it's alright you know Cody and all, but remember, he's mine!"

Kari smiled, "thanks and don't worry, I already have someone. Takeru Taikaishi."

"TK? He's cute, oh, you're so lucky!" And Courtney took her spot.

"I'm warning you, Kari," Jessica whispered harshly in her ear before taking her place, "you squeal and I see that your part in this dance team is history! I'll spread rumors about you, that you set a trash fire in the locker room. You'll spend your time taking pictures of you and your _loser_ friend. Do you understand? Not one word, I mean it!"

Kari couldn't believe it. She had to choose between dancing and her reputation or her best friend. Kari closed her eyes, "I understand….I won't say anything to Yolei."

"See that you don't, Miss Joan of Arc." And with a sly smile, she said, "I'm watching you." She took her spot.

*************************

"Hi, Yolei," Izzy said, noticing that she was in front of him in the line.

"Hi, Izzy--kinda late for lunch, too, I see?" she smiled as she turned around. Kari was already eating, but saved a spot for her to sit. Jessica was sitting across from her, incase she was going to spill.

"Yeah, had some work to finish in my trig class."

"Trig? I don't' take trig, I'm in geometry 2. " she folded her arms.

Izzy nodded, "so, what did you have to do?"

"I had some extra work to finish from chemistry."

"Really? Who do you have?"

"Mr. Harani," she answered.

"Me too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Next period, actually."

"Oh, wow, that's amazing!" the line began to move, but she didn't want to take her eyes off Izzy, so Yolei stepped backwards. When she was about to bump into someone, Izzy took her hand so she'd stop.

"Maybe we can, well, study together." Izzy said.

"Yeah and I can give you my notes from class," Yolei added. "Mr. Harani's class is fun, but he gives you loads of homework!"

"I know what you mean," Izzy nodded. "So, you going to the dance party?"

"Yeah…I'm going with Joey Kiso," Yolei muttered.

"Oh, well, I'm happy for you. He's," Izzy choked, "a nice guy." _And more attractive than me, I bet.._

"What about you," Yolei asked, "are you going?" 

"Yeah, with Jessica Kasuma."

"Oh," she gulped, "she's nice." _And prettier than me, I bet…_

They were quiet for a moment, but continued talking while they were getting their trays and food. They ran out of chocolate milk and waited, still talking until there was more brought in. Izzy even paid for Yolei's lunch. Izzy walked with her to her seat and talked to her more. He was surprised to see Jessica there.

"Oh, hi, Jessica," he said.

"Hi, Izzy, still on for next week?" she asked.

"Affermative," he said. "Look, there's a student council meeting that I'm late for, I gotta go."

"Bye, Izzy!" Jessica called after him.

"Bye…Izzy," Yolei whispered, looking at her un-edible looking food. _Oh, Izzy, if only you asked me first…_

There was a student council meeting during lunch. Ken and Joey were there with other members of student council. Joey was sitting at a table, laughing. "It worked like a charm, dudes!" he said.

"What did?" the student body secretary asked.

"I asked Yolei," (what is her last name?!) he began, "to the dance club."

"Yolei? She's such a nerd!"

"Yeah," a counselor put in, "but she's a sexy nerd!"

"Oh, come off it! She's all brains and no body!"

"I happen to think brains make the girl cuter," Ken said, trying to make them stop teasing her. "You don't know her like I do, she's a real cool person. She's smart, nice and yeah, she is cute."

"See, Ken agrees with me!" the counselor said.

"So, what exactly worked like a charm?" Ken asked.

"I'm not _really _going to take her though. I'm taking my girlfriend, Jessica Kasuma!"

"She's a hottie!" the secretary said.

"I didn't know she was your girlfriend," the counselor said.

"We keep it a secret, you see, she asked Izzy to the dance and then she'll pretend to get sick and while he at Yolei are dateless, we'll be having fun!" Joey laughed, unable to eat his hamburger, "man, those losers have no idea what's coming to him."

Ken stood up and flipped his tray over. He grabbed Joey by the shirt. "You _fool!_ Izzy's my best friend! And he could walk in any minute, you moron!"

"Shut up, Ichijoji!" Joey snapped.

"Ken's right, Joey," the counselor added, "Izzy might be a brainiac, but he's a real nice guy. He has a lot of good ideas and he can come in here any minute, you know!"

"You shouldn't be talking like that," Ken muttered, "I'm going to tell Izzy right now and--"

"I'm coming with you, Ken!" 

"Shut up and come back here!" Joey stood up and pushed them back. "You say one word to Izumi and I see that your positions are dropped. Ken, I'll say that you've been stealing the money and using it to buy disks for your hard drive! Paul, I'll say that you're using drugs! And I'll drop Izzy's position too! I'll say he's looking up porno sites on the school computers! Don't think I won't!"

"I'd never do something like that!" Ken cried.

"You know I don't use drugs," Paul said, "and you can't even look at porn on the computers. They're blocked out by the school system, you dork!"

"How would you know?" Ken asked, half-laughing.

"Well, not like I tried it or anything." Paul explained.

"I mean it, guys! Not a word to Izzy!"

"Joey, come on, man," Paul pleaded, "what do you plan to accomplish by this? You'll be the bigger loser than Yolei and Izzy, you know!"

"Not one word, understand me?!"

Paul and Ken exchanged glances, "Okay, fine," 

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Izzy said, hurrying in with his tray, "I had some things to finish up in my trigonometry class and then there was a huge line and then they ran out of chocolate milk!" Izzy sat down and began to open his milk. _Not to mention I was talking to Yolei…Man, I wish I asked her before Joey beat me to it._

"Don't worry, Izzy," Joey said, "we wouldn't start with out you."

Ken had no desire to eat and neither did Paul. They kept exchanging glances, wanting to tell Izzy the truth, but afraid of the consequences. Ken watched Izzy drink his chocolate milk. _Izzy, if only you walked in a few seconds earlier, just a few seconds earlier. Man, you have no idea what's ahead of you._

****

To Be Continued…


	2. Just Now Realized Part 2

****

Now Realized

Part 2

__

I do not own Digimon in any way shape or form. Now that I said that I can get on with the story!

****

Week 3—2 more days until dance

"Is it me, Yolei? Kari asked, holding up a pair of black capri pants and a blue baby tee with a yellow star on the front next to her body.

"Nice, maybe you should try it on an see how it fits," Yolei said, reaching for a dress from the rack.

"Yeah," Kari said, "I'd hate to get home and see that it doesn't even fit me!"

They went to the dressing rooms to get dressed. Yolei got dressed in a hurry, stripping off her blue jeans and long-sleeved purple shirt. But Kari sat on the bench for a while, not that she was afraid of how the outfit would look on her or what TK would think, but she was having trouble keeping her mouth shut when she was around Yolei. Just one wrong word and she'd be cut from the team. She heard a tapping from the room next to her. 

"Ready Kari?" Yolei asked, "I'm dressed now and I want you to know what you think."

"Just a sec," she pulled off her shirt and put the other shirt on.

Yolei went to look at herself at the three way mirrors. She turned a couple times to see her whole body. "Come on, Kari!"

"Comin," Kari came out of the room, "well?"

Yolei burst out laughing and covered her mouth.

"Yolei, you said it was nice!"

"Kari, you forgot to…hahahahaha!" she pointed at her pants, unable to finish her sentence.

"What?" Kari looked down to see that she forgot to zip her pants. She blushed. "Whoopsee!" She zipped them up quickly.

"So, what do you think about this dress?" Yolei asked, spinning around. She had on a tight red strapless dress that came a few inches above her knees, with a small slit in the back so she could walk around. There was a small black jacket that went with it. "I just need to get some nylons and some shoes and I'll be set!"

"It's nice Yolei, but…"

"But what?"

"I never thought you'd wear something like that," Kari said with a sigh, "I mean, well…I just don't think it's you."

"Yeah, I know," Yolei turned back to the mirrors, "that's what I was going for. I don't want to wear something I'd normally wear, because when Joey picks me up, I want him to say 'wow, you look sexy!' and that's only because if I wear something like this. I want to turn the tables when I show up at the dance, because I want to be someone else Friday night. I don't want to be me, because I'm not as pretty as the other girls."

"Yolei, you," Kari began.

"Hey, this is what I want to go for," Yolei interrupted, "I know it's not me, but if I did get something that was me, Joey wouldn't like it. I'd probably get a dumb outfit that I'd like, but he won't like. For once, I want to be beautiful."

"Okay, it's your choice, your dress, your money," Kari said. "This is me and TK likes me because he knows me."

"Enough talking," she turned from the mirrors, "let's go get some shoes, what do you say?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Matt was practicing with his band because he would be the music at the club. No one was more happy than he and his band. Once Hot Spot (Do you have a better name for it?) opened up, Matt's dream as a rock star would come true. If he and his band played their cards right, they'd be the number one band in the nation. One small problem: their equipment.

"I can't believe this!" Matt groaned, "My future is ruined! I'll be playing my guitar _and_ my harmonica on the streets of Tokyo for the rest of my life!" he scrunched his fingers in his golden blond locks. He had called Ken and Izzy to try to fix his equipment.

"That's awful!" Jun sniffed, "does that mean that this new place won't open?"

"Hmph," Davis folded his arms, "well, it doesn't matter to me because Kari's going with TK and I don't have a date!"

"Relax," Izzy said, bending down at a speaker and putting some headphones on to check the sound, "if we can't find the problem by Friday we can always get a new band or a DJ or a juke box or something."

"Yeah," Ken added, checking the amps, "no worries."

"Matt," Jun said, hooking both her arms around Matt's left arm, "if they can't find the problem and we do need to find some other way to provide the music, you want to come to the dance with me?"

"Well, Jun," Matt mumbled, "you see, I have quite a bit of work to do and I---well, I, uh…" Matt racked his brain for a logical explanation, but found no ideas. He tried them all already. Jun followed him _everywhere_. It was nice to have a fan, but she was more than just a fan or his _number one fan_, she was a _pain_! It was Mimi he had his heart set on. He had a crush on her since he first met her. He liked her laugh, her good looks and even her valley girl attitude. He didn't care if she was half way around the Earth and was growing closer and closer to Michael each day, Matt liked her anyway and he just couldn't get her out of his mind.

Ken smiled and stood up. He knew about the pickle Matt was in and offered to help, "listen, Jun, I'm sure Matt would love to take you---" he began

Matt sneered up at him, _whatever happened to the crest of kindness, you jerk!?_ Matt thought and Jun smiled and her face lit up.

"--if he could," Ken went on, "but I'm afraid he can't He's a rock star and he's pretty busy. His plate is way too full."

"Yeah, sorry, Jun." Matt said.

"Oh, I see," Jun mumbled, letting go of Matt's arm.

"But I'd feel very bad if you didn't come because you couldn't get a date." Ken said, reaching for her hand, "I happen to be free that night and I'll be glad to go with you." 

Excited, Jun squealed, "you will!?"

Confused, Davis demanded, "you will!?"

Relieved, Matt sighed, "you will!?"

Shocked, Matt's band shouted, "you will!?"

Interrupted, Izzy muttered, "you will!?"

Straight-forward, Ken declared, "I will!"

Izzy took the headphones off, "Wait, did I miss something while I was checking the sound? Darn it! I'm always missing things when I'm working on something!" (Ever noticed that happens a lot, especially in 01?!)

Jun was speechless and dropped Ken's hand. _Oh wow…he's so cute! I wish I was wearing my cute boy signature shirt so he can sign it!_

"Wait a second Ken," Davis said, putting his hands on Ken's shoulders, trying to make sense of the whole thing, "Y-You're taking my sister to the dance this Friday. That's what you said, right?"

"Yes, Davis," Ken said with a grin, "that's exactly what I asked her."

Davis burst out laughing and fell to the ground, holding his sides. 

"Ken, I wanna talk to you," Matt said, pulling him to the side. 

"Sure," Ken said.

Finding something to say, Matt pointed his finger at him, "Ken, I--"

"Yeah?"

Matt's finger shook as he searched for the right words, "Oh thank you!" he blurted, giving him a big bear hug, almost choking him, "oh thank you, Ken! You are the real crest holder of kindness! Oh, thankyuuthankyuuthankyuuu!" he hugged him tighter, popping his back.

"You're w-welcome!" he gasped in pain.

"Come here, time for a noogie!" he began pushing his fist on Ken's sleek blackish-blue hair. "Nah-hahahaha!"  
"Ah--I'm thanked, I'm thanked!"

"Hey, you got a noogie, Ken!" Davis hollered, "That means you're one of the boys now!"

"Thank you, Ken!" Jun praised, jumping and throwing her arms around his neck. She hugged him so hard that she nearly toppled him over. "And I say yess! Yes, yes, yes! I'd love to go…ohmigoodness! I better go shopping!" she stepped back, "um, pick me up at 7:30, okay?"

"Okay," Ken gasped.

"Oh no, I just now realized that my sister has a date before me!" Davis cried, "Man, that's just so unfair!"

"Good news, Matt! I fixed the problem!" Izzy announced.

"Awesome, okay guys, let's kick it!" Matt stepped behind the microphone, "okay, and a 1 and a 2 and a 1-2-3-4!!!" they started singing and screaming and banging the drum and playing.

"I think our work here is done," Izzy whispered to Ken, a bit appalled by Matt's playing.

"Yeah," Ken agreed, massaging his neck, "let's get out of here before something else happens!"

*****************************************

****

Day of the Dance

Everyone talked about how cool the dance was going to be. They couldn't stop talking about it--who they were going with--what it must be like on the inside--everything. It annoyed the heck out of Davis.

"I wish they'd shut up!" Davis said as the bell rang. He went to his locker. He frowned as he saw couples standing next to each other and nearly screamed when he saw TK leave with Kari, hand in hand. It was bad enough he lost his girl to who he thought would be his best friend. But then again, they'd never be best friends. They'll be rivals forever. Cody was crowded with his fellow Kendo classmates, or _dates._ He didn't' want to hurt either of their feelings, so he took Courtney, Beth and Helen with him.

Davis threw his literature book in his locker and reached in to pull out his biology and math book. "Looks like my date will be my homework!" he moaned, "whoopeee." He placed them in his backpack and started walking home. "What's wrong with me?! I can't do anything right!" he demanded himself, "Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way. Maybe I was meant to never have a date. Yeah, that's it. The only thing I should have in my life is sports, school and Veemon." He stopped and sighed. "I wonder if Veemon's having any luck over there with Gatomon." He laughed, "what am I saying, he can't even dance!" He felt better, but it only lasted for a split second as a soccer ball hit his head, nearly breaking his goggles. He fell back, seeing nothing but stars and little dancing people circling his head. "Oh, wow, look, dancers! And stars! Purdy!" 

"Ohmigoodness!" a girl cried, running to Davis, "hey, are you alright? Oh, please tell me you don't have a cuncusion!" she bent down and shook him, smacking his face, "oh man, this always happens to me! I always seem to kick the ball and it hits some cute boy in the head! What's wrong with me?!" she wailed, "I can't do anything right!" 

Davis opened his eyes to see a very pretty girl with short auburn hair and hazel eyes. She wore a white T-shirt and khaki shorts. "Wow, you're pretty…"

She laughed, "good, guys don't say that to me when they come out of their unconsciousness!"

"What do they usually say?"

"They say: 'you stupid girl, why don't you watch what you're doing?!'" she sighed, "I guess I'm kicking the ball too hard or too soft or something. I don't know what's the matter."

"Well, you're in luck," he said, groaning and sitting up, "I happen to be the co-captain of the soccer team and I can teach you!"

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah, sure!" Davis declared.

"Oh thank you!" she threw her arms around him. "My name's Lisa!"

"I'm Davis," his heart jumped, "hey, there's a dance tonight, would you like to come with me?" he asked. "Or, if there's something you need to do, I--"

"Oh, you mean the dance at that new dance club?" she gasped, "well, sure, I'd loved too!"

"Okay, you come with me to the dance and I'll teach you how to play soccer once a week!" 

"How about twice a week?" she asked, helping Davis to his feet.

"It's a deal!" then they shook hands.

Lisa took a pen and scribbled her phone number on Davis' hand, "here's my number. Call me tonight and I'll tell you when to pick me up!"

"No problem," Davis said.

"And I'm very sorry, I hope I didn't give you a bruise or break your goggles," she said, touching his forehead.

"I'll be fine. No worries."

"Let me just kiss it better," she pecked his forehead, "there, all better!" she stepped back, "bye, Davis!" she ran away, waving.

"Bye, Lisa!" he waved back, a little dazed. He looked at Lisa's phone number. Then he turned and pulled his arm in, "Yesss! Now we're even, TI!"

*************************************

Yolei primped and styled and applied makeup until her fingers were sore. She took one final look in the mirror and checked her watch. It was 6:55. _He'll be here any minute, _she thought.

Yolei sighed, staring her reflection down. The red dress she wore complimented her figure well, although she wasn't very happy wearing it. It was too tight and way too uncomfortable. She almost didn't recognize herself. She wore a black jacket with the dress and black nylons and red killer high heels. If she wasn't careful, she might break her ankles walking in them. Yolei didn't really care. What she was worried about was impressing Joey. She put her glasses on after applying her eye make up. Her eyelids accented with purple eyeshadow and her eyelashes blanketed with five coats of mascara. Her purple hair was teased and sprayed into a tight twist. Sides of her hair and her ringlets were spiraled about her face in a vampy, sultry look. "I look like a slut," she muttered and took off her glasses. "Well, I'll only have to wear this stupid dress and all this make up crap for 3 hours. I can handle it just fine." She put her glasses in her purse and walked to the living room to wait for Joey to pick her up.

"Wow, is that my sister?!" her brother shouted.

"Yes, you moron!" she laughed.

"Yolei," her mom said, crossing her arms, "I think that dress isn't you."

"She paid for it with her own money," her father said. "When it rips, she'll learn."

"Thanks, Daddy," Yolei said. She looked at the clock. "Joey will be here soon. I told him to pick me up at 7:00."

**********************

****

7:10 P.M

"She wanted me to pick her up at 7:30," Izzy said to himself, fixing his tie for the tenth time. "Man….I'm so nervous!" 

"Hi son!" his dad said, knocking on the door. He walked in and scratched his head, puzzled to watch him have trouble with his tie. "Izzy, you were a tie to school and you have no trouble with it."

"But I'm still nervous!!" he barked. He ripped the tie off and threw it down. "Nevermind, I'll just wear something else!" 

"Here, let me get somethng for you," his dad picked out a funky colored T-shirt.

"Dad, I am not wearing that." Izzy said simply.

"What kind of club is this, Izzy?" his mom asked.

"It's a club just for youth."

"Well, just wear something simple," his mom offered, "you don't need to wear a suit and tie. It's not the prom, you know!"

"Yeah, but I want to make a good impression!" Izzy ran to his room and took off his suit and finally found a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees and a black tank top. "Wow, I didn't know I had this!!!" _Well, Jessica likes tough guys, so… _he put the outfit on and took a container of gel and a comb. He combed his hair foreword and put a lot of gel in it until he looked like a dangerous, too-cool guy instead of the nice and smart he always was. (AN: I just realized something, there's a rumor in 03 that Izzy starts to hate his computer and he buys a motorcycle and he's a, well, a bad guy! I hope it really is a rumor!) He put a gold chain around his neck for a finishing touch. "This isn't me…" he muttered as he looked at himself, "man, I really should have asked Yolei and then I wouldn't have to worry what to wear!"

"I'm going to pick Jessica up now!" he started walking out of the door as the phone rang.

"It's for you," his mom shouted, covering her hand over the speaker. 

"But I have to pick up Jessica," he mumbled, walking to his mom.

His mom gulped at the site of him, "it is Jessica."

"Oh," he took the phone, "Hi Jessica, I'm on my way over to pick you up. What?"

"I'm sorry, Izzy," she groaned softly, "but I, ghuh ghuh, think I'm coming down with something."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm sorry too. I was really looking forward to tonight."

"Yeah, well, feel better." He hung up. "She cancelled." 

"I'm sorry, Izzy," his mom groaned, "well, maybe you should change your clothes."

"Yeah, we'll go out to dinner or something," his father added.

"Thanks," Izzy smiled, "but I guess I'll go for a walk or something by myself. I prefer to be alone." He walked out of the door into the crisp cool night.

"He forgot his coat!" his mother cried.

"Just let him go, honey," his father said, "we'll go out by ourselves."

"You and Izzy planned this, didn't you?" she asked with a smile. "Rather Jessica was going to cancel or not?"

He blushed, "I'll get your coat."

***************************

****

7:35

TK and Kari showed up at the party pretty early, partly because Matt asked for TK's help.

"Hurry, it's gonna start soon!" Matt told his band.

"Don't worry, Matt," TK said, "Kari and I are the first people here!"

"Except for the bouncers and the concession stand workers," Kari laughed. 

"I see more people coming in," TK said, "omigosh, it's Davis!"

"He brought a date?" Kari mumbled

"Hi everyone!" Davis greeted, "this is Lisa!"

"Uh, Hi Lisa!" Kari said. "When did you meet Davis?"

"This afternoon." She replied.

"Ohh…"

"Can someone help me with this?" Matt demanded.

"Hey, sure," TK jumped to the stage to help him with the equipment.

Davis wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "It's a funny story, really. She kick a soccer ball at my head! But because I'm such a nice guy, I let her go easy!"

"Yeah," she elbowed him in the ribs, "except he made me go to the dance with him!"

"Hey, it was a deal, remember? I'll teach you the skills and you come with me!"

"However, I wouldn't turn down such an offer, I mean," she squeezed Davis' lips, "I mean, look at this face." She muttered in a sugar-coated voice. "He's so cute!" Lisa wore a shiny golden tank top and leather jeans.

Kari giggled, "I uh, better see if they need any help." _I can't believe it, Davis with a girl that is as crazy about him as I am crazy about TK!_

A moment later Ken and Jun walked in. Ken laughed, "do you need help with that?!" then turned to Jun, "if that's okay with you."

Jun smiled, "go ahead, Ken. I'm ready for music!"

As Kari watched Ken and TK help Matt set up, she couldn't help wondering about Yolei. Yolei had no idea what was going ot happen.

********************

****

7:50 P.M

Yolei took one last look at her watch, "he's not here yet." She put her hand down, "I thought he was just running late, or maybe he had car trouble, but, he never showed….he, he stood me up." Tears formed in her eyes and she covered her face with her hands, bawling and running to her room. She cried her eyes out for a couple a minutes and looked at her idol, the person she looked up to, Mimi.

"I wonder what Mimi would do," Yolei sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. Yolei picked up her phone and dialed Mimi's number.

"Tachichiwa's Residence," Mimi's voice sounded.

"Mimi?"

"Yolei?"

"Yeah."

"Well, hi!" Mimi cupped the phone and Yolei heard her say to someone else, "It's Yolei."

"Put it on speaker," the other voice said.

"I'm gonna put you on speaker." Mimi informed, "Michael's here and he wants to talk to you too!"

"Cool." She groaned.

"Hi Yolei!" Michael said.

"Hi, Michael."

"So, what's up?" Mimi asked. 

"I uh, got a problem."

"What's wrong?" Mimi's voice full with concern.

"I was going on a date tonight. They just opened a new dance club, but….my date stood me up."

"What a jerk!" Mimi snarled.

"I'm sorry, Yolei, anything I can do?" Michael asked.

Yolei cried hearing Michael's friendly, kind, honest voice. It was just so nice, like the voice Izzy had when he talked to her. 

"Still there?" Mimi asked.

"Yes…I'm not sure what I should do." Yolei explained. "I paid a lot of money for this new dress and it's going to waste. What would you do, Mimi?"

"Well, I say, don't sit there feeling sorry for yourself, " Mimi disclaimed, "you go to that new dance club and you dance your little hiney off!"

Michel chuckled, "yeah, what Mimi said. If you put all that effort all dressed up to go nowhere, just go. You don't' have to have a date. Just go and be with your friends. Maybe you'll find out why he stood you up over there."

"You're right!" Yolei cried. "Thanks, Mimi, thanks, Michael."

"Any time, Yolei," Mimi said.

"Yeah, and if you see that guy," Michael ordered, "you do me a favor, okay? You tell him that he really missed out on spending time with a good person, will you do that? If he didn't have the manners to pick you up, he didn't deserve to be with you anyway! It's his loss!"

"Okay," Yolei said, "you talked me into it and I'm ready for anything, bye!" she hung up, "Yeah, ready for anything…ooops, I broke a nail! I can't leave yet!"

***************************

****

8:10 PM

They finally got the equipment up and Matt began playing his songs. There was a little bubble machine in a corner and a fog machine in another. Flashy, blinding lights filled the room as couples danced together, shouting and laughing.

"Here," Jun handed her date a glass of punch. "I think you could use a little break from putting all those wires together! Too bad Izzy wasn't here to help you."

"Thanks, Jun," Ken took the punch, looking at the bubble machine lost in thought. _I wish I could go back to my simple life. Back to blowing bubbles with my brother, Sam. Things are so tough now. What would you do, brother?_

"Ken, are you okay?" Jun asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright everyone, let's _PARTY!!!_" Joey walked in, high-fiving everyone.

Both Ken and Kari groaned.

Joey's arm was tightly around Jessica's waist. She wore the exact same dress Yolei bought. Her hair was mousse, gelled, sprayed and teased until she looked like her job was standing on a dark road, waiting for strangers to pull up. Joey wore a see-through light blue shirt. His massive, muscular chest shown right through it and wore black leather pants.

"I thought Izzy was going with Jessica," TK said.

"I thought Yoei was going with Joey," Cody said.

Ken looked at Joey, wanting to punch his face in right there, but he couldn't move. Kari wanted to do the same to Jessica. She sat down at a table, Ken was sitting at the table behind her.

"If only I told--" Ken said, without knowing Kari was saying the same thing.

"Yolei"

"Izzy"

"The truth--"

They turned right around, "You knew about this?!" they asked each other.

Ken nodded, followed by Kari.

"We have to warn Yolei and Izzy," Kari urged. "They're our best friends!"

"How I want to, Kari," Ken said, "but Joey threatened to pull my position as treasurer! He did the same to Izzy and Paul!"

"Jessica threatened to take me out of the dance team," Kari sighed, "but Ken, we have to tell them!"

"They probably already figured it out," Ken said, "Yolei's probably sitting on her couch right now and so is Izzy, feeling sorry for themselves."

"Oh, I wouldn't say _that_!" Kari argued, raising her finger and pointing to the next couple who came in, Izzy and Yolei, both with angry and hurt expressions.

"You!" Yolei pointed to Jessica and Izzy to Joey. Joey and Jessica was surprised for them to show up. It was a miracle how Yolei managed to get across the dance floor in the dark with the crazy lights flashing around and not to mention she wore those high heels and her glasses were still in her purse.

"Well, look who's here!" Jessica cried, "nice outfit, Yolei! But I think it looks much better on me!"

People gasped and stopped dancing. Matt told his band to stop playing.

"You can have it!" Yolei walked right up to Yolei and smacked her. She fell back. "I should have known this would happen." She ripped off her jacket and threw it down. "And you, sir!" she shouted to Joey. "I wore this for you! Well, I as far as I'm concerned, you're not worth it!" She grabbed a glass of punch from an innocent bystander. 

"Hey, tha'ts mine!" he cried, reaching for his drink.

"Sorry," Yolei said, "but I need it more than you do." She poured the red liquid on her own dress and splashed the rest onto both Joey and Jessica, "you are the two BIGGEST losers I ever set eyes on! So I think you're perfect for each other! I'm just too good for you, Joey!" she turned and walked away. 

"That little twit got my dress wet!" Jessica whined.

Kari took a picture of Jessica in her wet dress, "smile!"

"You're on Kari's camera!" Davis and TK sang. (You know the tune, "smile, you're on candid camera!")

"Hey!" Joey and Jessica snapped.

Joey tried to wipe it off, "doesn't she know this is silk!?"

"Need help?" Izzy asked behind Joey, tapping his finger on his shoulder.

"I think we got it, thanks, pal!" Joey didn't know Izzy was behind him and as he turned around, his mouth met Izzy's fist. "Mmmph!" Joey fell onto a table, getting drink and food on himself. "What the!"

Izzy never thought he would hit someone else but it felt so good to give Joey a piece of his mind. "Had enough? You jerk, how could you do that to Yolei?!"

"Get lost, Izumi, you don't belong here," Joey snapped, about to punch him back but Paul got between Izzy and Joey and pushed Joey back.

"Other way around, Joey!" Paul shouted. "I don't' care if you do pull my position as counselor, what right do you have to mess people up like that!?"

"Same for me, Kasuma," Ken walked up. "Go ahead and pull my position, see if I care!"

"What's going on?" Izzy asked, "you, you knew about this?"

"Yeah, he was going to pull our positions if we told you," Paul explained. "He would pull yours too. He'd spread rumors that you were looking up porno sites on the school computers."

"That's impossible," Izzy barked, "they're blocked out!"

"Alright, you two are leaving," two bouncers grabbed Joey and Jessica, "go somewhere else!"

"Hey, let us go!" Joey and Jessica ordered.

The bouncers threw them out and everyone laughed.

"Nice shirt, Izzy," Matt said, "say, I had one like it."

Izzy looked himself over, "then it's probably yours because I'm sure it's not mine! You proably left it when stayed over one time."

"You can keep it, the jeans too."

"You sure?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, I've got six pairs just like it, see!?" Matt put his arms to the side. 

"Hey, where did Yolei go?" Kari asked.

"She left," Ken said. "Bummer, she missed seeing you knock the tar out of Joey!"

"Yeah," Paul laughed, "I'll never forget how his legs went over his head like that."

Kari laughed, pulling up her camera, "oh, I wouldn't say that!" 

"Wait, where did Izzy go?" Matt asked.

"He was here a minute ago." Ken said. "Wait, I think I know where went…"

Paul laughed, "you know what, Ken? I just now realized something," Paul cupped his chin, "Izzy and Yolei would make a great couple."

"Well, duh!" Ken muttered, "they've been eyeing each other since I could remember!"

**********************************

__

I hope she didn't go home, Izzy thought, searching the club over. He heard soft cries coming from the coat room. He came closer and saw a pair of feet behind a bunch of coats. He moved the coats apart and found Yolei sitting with her arms across her knees. In her hand she held her glasses.

"Yolei, I saw what you did," Izzy began, "it was very brave."

She raised her head, "I got fruit punch on my own dress! It will never come out!"

Izzy laughed.

"It's not funny, Izzy," she snapped, "I paid a lot for this dress!"

"I think club soda will get it out," he said. "Besides, it's not really you."

Yolei wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't belong here," she said and stood up. "I don't want to stay here with Joey and Jessica."

"They were kicked out of the club." Izzy told her.

"I'm sorry I missed it," Yolei fumed.

"Don't worry, Kari took pictures!" Izzy said. "Don't you want to stay for a little while?"

Yolei shook her head and left the club into the cold night. Izzy was right behind her. "I feel so stupid!" Yolei shouted. "I should have said no!" Yolei reached her hand up to her hair, "this hair style's not me, these shoes hurt me feet! They're not me either! And this dress, it's too tight and slutty! It's not me!" she kept on walking, taking her shoes off and throwing them down.

"You just now realized that?" Izzy questioned, reaching for Yolei's arm and turning her around.

"Huh?"

"Come on, Yolei," Izzy said, "I look at you now and I forget who you are. I didn't even know that was you in front of me when I walked into the club until you started yelling at Jessica."

Yolei looked down, "I wanted to be someone else for a day."

"Why?"

"I guess…I would feel prettier as someone else. Like Jessica." She folded her arms, "you look like you're a drummer on Matt's band, so don't even get me started, mister!"

Izzy blushed, "This shirt and pair of jeans used to belong to Matt."

"Oh, I see," she said with a laugh, "I guess we both wanted to be different; be someone else for a day."

"You're not someone else," Izzy shook her gently, "you're not Jessica. Yolei, you're pretty just the way you are. You don't' need to wear this dress, you don't have to wear all that make up and you don't have to wear your hair like that either. You're Yolei. Just be Yolei." He took her glasses from her and put them on over her eyes, "just be Yolei."

"And you don't have to look like a big tough guy, Izzy." Yolei said, licking her thumb to put a that was dangling down his forehead that made him look like a real bad boy, "You're cool the way you are. You just be Izzy."

"Whatever you do," Izzy took all the pins and clips out of her hair until it fell down around her shoulders. He ran his fingers through it to get the stiffness from the hair spray out of it then he put his hands on her shoulders, "don't cut your hair or put it up or anything, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because, Yolei," Izzy said, reaching his hands back to her hair, "I wouldn't able to do this." He stroke her hair again.

"Oh, Izzy," she whispered.

"I just now realized…" Izzy said, sliding his hand down her face, "how special you are. I wake up in the morning with you on my mind and you're still there when I go to sleep. I care about you a lot, Yolei."

"I care about you too," Yolei said, "and I wish you asked me first."

"I wanted to, Yolei," Izzy told her, "more than anything. If you don't want to go back to the club, I'll take you home."

"No," Yolei said, "my parents are waiting for me to come home and they expect me to say I had a great time. I don't want to go home yet because I really didn't have a fun time. I don't want to go back in there." She giggled. "I probably can't really dance in this stupid dress anyway."

"Well, if you don't want to go home and if you don't want to go back in the club," Izzy said, "where do you want to go?"

"Let's go study chemistry," she said with a grin.

"Okay, my chemistry book is at home and," he began.

"Izzy," she interrupted him by putting her finger to his lips. He put his hand over hers. "Not that kind of chemistry, silly."

"Oh? So what chemistry do you…" his eyes widened and he blushed as he realized what she meant. "I just now realized it…"

"Not the chemistry taught in Mr. Harani's class," she wrapped her arms around Izzy's neck, "the chemistry between us."

Izzy closed his eyes and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "we should get extra credit for this." Then he stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"I think we will," Yolei smiled and Izzy tilted his head to hers. Their lips met and they never did realize how sweet their first kiss would be. Now they have and they would never have to worry about being themselves again.

****

The End


End file.
